1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic resonance imaging method wherein magnetic resonance signals are generated and temporary magnetic gradient fields are used.
A magnetic resonance imaging method of this kind is known from U.S. patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,963.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known magnetic resonance imaging method takes into account nonlinearities in the temporary magnetic gradient fields. The cited U.S. patent specification states that non-linearities in the temporary magnetic gradient fields give rise to distortions in the magnetic resonance image that is reconstructed from the magnetic resonance signals. In order to counteract such distortions, the phases or phase differences of the magnetic resonance signals are corrected. Even though the distortions in the magnetic resonance image are accurately corrected by means of the known magnetic resonance imaging method, it has been found that quantitative information cannot be accurately derived from the magnetic resonance signals.